p o c k y
by chyorimentum
Summary: —dan Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook perlahan, membuatnya kembali berbaring di sofa sementara tangannya yang lain merogoh sebatang pocky yang barusan ia lihat di atas meja lalu memasukkan salah satu ujungnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Nah, buka mulutmu." [Oneshoot—YeWook]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: YeWook

**A/N**: Terinspirasi dari liputan tentang BL Cafe di Jepang. Entah kenapa jadi pengen dateng ke sana /eh

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), yaoi, boy x boy, drabble, fluff, school life, alternate age, alternate reality

* * *

**_—pocky—_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Yesung baru saja kembali ke asrama setelah kelelahan melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Ia berhenti membuka pintu utama gedung modern tersebut saat melihat sesosok namja mungil yang tengah tertidur di sofa _lounge_ sendirian, di depannya terlihat beberapa makanan ringan yang sudah terbuka. Yesung menutup pintu itu perlahan, takut membangunkan pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Ryeowook—juniornya di tempat ia bersekolah sekarang sekaligus _roommate_ Yesung di asrama ini.

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Ryeowook. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat wajah tidur polos Ryeowook. Dibukanya _blazer_ abu-abu sekolah miliknya lalu diletakkan di atas tubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur itu sebagai selimut. Tangan Yesung yang tergolong kecil mengelus surai lembut sang pemuda cantik yang telah berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya tersebut.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan belaian Yesung. "_Hyung_..?" ucapnya setengah mengigau seraya mengusap matanya dan bangun dari sofa tempatnya tidur. "Sejak kapan kau pulang..?"

"Barusan." Yesung menjawab dengan nada yang sangat lembut lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir sofa dengan tangan yang terus mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini, uhm?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang, _hyung_. Tapi aku malah ketiduran di sini..." jelas Ryeowook. Ia mengeratkan _blazer_ yang ia pakai. "Dingin~"

Yesung mengambil kembali _blazer_ miliknya lalu memakaikannya di bahu sang _namjachingu_, mencoba membantunya merasa hangat. "_There you go_, _chagiya_."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, senang karena mendapat perhatian dari Yesung. "_Thanks_..." Ia menjawab dengan seulas senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Hei, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya.

Pemuda manis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Nope_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak berenergi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Yesung. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu kembali berenergi."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Well_, _that's easy_." Yesung meendorong tubuh Ryeowook perlahan, membuatnya kembali berbaring di sofa sementara tangannya yang lain merogoh sebatang pocky yang barusan ia lihat di atas meja lalu memasukkan salah satu ujungnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Nah, buka mulutmu."

Pipi Ryeowook memerah. "_Pocky kiss_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Yesung tak menjawabnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook, membuat ujung pocky lain yang dilumuri cokelat menyentuh bibir Ryeowook. Pemuda yang berada di bawah itu menggigit ujung pocky tanpa berpikir panjang, membuat kedua mulut mereka terhubung oleh sebatang pocky. Yesung menggigit kecil batang pocky itu lalu mengunyahnya, terus seperti itu hingga jarak kedua wajah mereka menipis.

Debar jantung Ryeowook semakin menggila, wajahnya yang cantik terus memerah semakin wajah Yesung mendekat dengannya. Bahkan, ia tak bisa bernapas saat melihat mata indah Yesung yang terus menatapnya dalam seolah menelan sosok Ryeowook dengan sepasang iris yang indah itu. Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti, Ryeowook bisa merasakan nafas Yesung. Ah, ia sudah tak tahan lagi merasakan permainan bibir Yesung. Maka Ryeowook pun memakan sisa pocky yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka dan mengecup bibir itu lembut seraya mengunyah makanan manis tersebut.

Seulas senyuman sekilas terlihat di bibir Yesung. Dengan cepat ia membalas ciuman itu, mengecupi bibir itu dengan lembut dan menghisap bibir bawah Ryeowook dengan penuh nafsu lalu mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Udara yang dingin karena telah memasuki musim dingin mulai hangat karena permainan panas mereka.

Yesung menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Manis..." jawab Ryeowook malu-malu.

Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat. "Maksudku bukan 'bagaimana rasanya'. Tapi 'apa energimu sudah kembali', begitu."

Wajah Ryeowook merah padam. "Sa—Salahmu sendiri memberikan pertanyaan yang ambigu!" seru Ryeowook kesal seraya mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?" Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah seringai. Tangannya kembali merogoh pocky di dalam kemasannya. "Sudahlah, lagipula masih ada banyak pocky yang menganggur. Ayo kita lakukan_ pocky kiss_ lagi!"

"Eh? _Mwo_?!"

.

.

**—fin—**

* * *

Another gaje fanfiction... -_-

Oh God, besok Hyorin mau UAS... please wish me luck, guys...

Thanks for reading and don't forget to give your reviews! Kamsahamnida! ^-^


End file.
